Growl
by NaLuLover
Summary: Something is definitely wrong. First he's acting strange and distracted. Now you can't get him to talk and all he does is growl. He looks like he would snap at any moment too. He even scares away the people who come near her. Lucy sighed as she watches Natsu slam another man into the wall. NaLu with a slight GaLe and RoWen (Romeo x Wendy).


**Author's Notes:**

Hi everyone! This is my second one-shot story and I hope you'll like it.

So who read the latest Chapter of Fairy Tail, Alegria? I think this is Lucy's time to shine. I wish she will be okay in that demon fish thingy though because there is still a handful of strong demons there.

Go Lucy! Show your haters how strong you are and how fit you are to be Natsu's bride!

Back to the story...

I hope you guys enjoy reading this :)

Please leave reviews! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and the picture used as cover. The photo was owned by neilund (as what is written on the picture.)

* * *

Growl

.

Finally.

Finally Lucy stepped away from him. It's a nice break to think properly and to catch his breath.

He didn't really want her to be away from him but he's getting exhausted from everything. These past few days, he wants to see her, wants to smell her scent, wants to hear her and wants her presence near him but that is only for awhile because at the moment that she's by his side his breath would stop so many times he couldn't count and his mind wouldn't stop thinking about weird things. Weird things like if he can only hold her hand every time then his day would be complete, spending forever with her will be nice, or the worst of all, he wants her to be his and his alone.

These past few days are so weird for him.

All of his attention is on Lucy. Even the first thing that comes through his mind when he wakes up is her.

Is she fine? What is she doing? _Is she with someone else?_

Everything that he thinks about is Lucy. It is as bad as he won't remember eating until Mira asked what he wants to eat every time he's at the bar. It will easier to divert all his thoughts from Lucy if Happy was with him. Happy is talkative, he can talk about lots of things and can easily think of ways to past time but the blue cat was away with Lily and Carla to visit their exceed friends leaving him alone to deal with his problems.

And because of the weirdness of everything, he decided to put some distance between them. But that distance sadly lasted for three hours only. Lucy probably didn't even noticed that he put distance between them because she's busy chatting with Levy.

Natsu sighed to himself as he drunk some booze that he stole from Cana.

.

.

.

"Natsu."

Natsu nearly spit out the booze in surprise.

See?! That's what he is talking about! His mind is all about Lucy that he didn't even realize that she had came back to his side.

"L-Lucy." He stuttered out. He forced himself to look at her eyes because really his chest hurts just by looking at those warm chocolate eyes. It feels like his heart is breaking out from his chest to leap at her. Okay. That's weird. But it will surely be hilarious to see Lucy's reaction when a bloody beating heart suddenly jumps to her hands.

_Grahh! Natsu! Focus! Because your busy daydreaming, you didn't realize that she brought her face closer to yours! _

He looked at how close their faces are and felt his lungs stopped working again. Maybe it is better if he hadn't realized about their close proximity.

"Natsu. Be honest and answer me okay?" he heard her soft voice say. He nodded his head multiple times. Eager to hear and answer the question as fast as possible so she can step back again. His heart is acting crazy.

"What is exactly wrong with you? You've been acting weird lately."

Natsu gulped audibly at the question. How could he answer that when he himself don't know the answer to that?

Sweat started making its way down from his forehead as Lucy looks intently at him, waiting for answers. He decided that there is no other way to escape this sweet torture than to lie. No matter how bad he feels about lying to her. It is actually better than answering _'You are my problem Lucy.'_ Because that will sound so much wrong.

Seconds passed by and he failed to give her an answer, a slam was then heard as the guild doors were opened harshly. He then noticed that the pretty brown eyes that was nailed to his turned away to look at who was at the guild door.

Sighing thankfully for being off the hook for awhile, he turned to the same person Lucy is looking at while trying to push the fact that Lucy's hands are still on his cheeks into the deepest corners of his brain.

"Where is your idiotic Guild Master?" An old woman with pink hair asked with her usual annoyed tone.

"He's at his office Porlyusica-san." Mira smiled at the grumpy old woman.

"I came here for his check-up. That old man didn't even bother to go to my place for his check-up yesterday! He knows he's old but he is still so hard headed! And then what? He'll be brought to my place unconscious? He is the patient! He's the one who is supposed to make the trips not me." She said while marching up to Masters office. Everyone in the room is watching her silently, not wanting to upset her more.

"Forgive him Porlyusica-san. He just came back from the council meeting." Mira explained. Porlyusica simply looked at her and huffed. Her red eyes then wandered to Natsu and Lucy who are seated by the bar, still on their previous position.

"You two!" the old woman yelled as she pointed at them, making everyone except Erza, Mira and Gajeel flinch.

"Don't kiss publicly! There are kids around here." She said before she proceeded to climb up the stairs.

As soon as those words left the old lady's mouth everyone's eyes turned to their mentioned nakama. And truth to be told, they looked like a couple who are interrupted from kissing.

Both Natsu's and Lucy's face heated up from the attention that they're getting.

Natsu cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to look away from Lucy. Now that Porlyusica mentioned about kissing, he couldn't help but think about kissing Lucy.

Thankfully, Lucy seemed to come back to reality and hastily took her hands away from his face. Darn. He loves the feeling of her hands on him.

.

After a few minutes, Porlyusica came down from the office and walk towards the guild door but before she stepped out she turned once again as she looked at the guild's dragon slayer trio.

"I would like to remind you three that the Blood Moon is tomorrow. Be prepared." She said before she walked outside.

Gajeel scoffed as soon as the old lady left.

"What's the blood moon got to do with dragon slayers?" Levy asked the iron eating man.

"Something that isn't worth worrying about." He gruffly replied.

Not satisfied in Gajeel's answer, Levy turned to Wendy.

"When blood moon occurs, we, dragon slayers tend to act by our dragon instincts. But we really don't have problem with that. Usually, we are irritable and may be angered easily but that is all." Wendy answered.

"Natsu, Lucy. Don't be shy and continue what you were doing." Mira suddenly spoke, her eyes twinkling as she looks at the blushing mages.

"Uhh. I remembered that I need to go fishing." Natsu said nervously before he ran out of the guild. And never came back again for that day.

* * *

A new day has started and Lucy was forced to wake up as the sunlight forcefully invaded her closed eyes.

'_Today's the day when the total lunar eclipse will happen. Wonder if there's anything weird that will happen considering that Porlyusica warned Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy.' _She thought while she sat up. It is not like she is waiting for this day to come. She's just curious on how different will those three act.

Stretching before fully opening her eyes, Lucy looked around her, yelping in surprise at a particular unusual sight.

There, quietly sitting at the edge of her bed is Natsu, who is staring at her intently.

"N-Natsu!" She yelled as she instinctively throws a pillow at his face, which he easily dodged. Her eyes widened at the bizarre aura that he's emitting.

"What do you think you're doing? Staring at me like that? This early in the morning?" She yelled. Her eyes twitched in annoyance as he continued to stare hardly at her.

"Na-!" she was unable to finish what she's saying in surprise when she saw Natsu crawling towards her.

"Natsu." She whispered as Natsu got closed enough that she could feel his warm breath.

"Lucy." He whispered in return as he caresses Lucy's cheek. It is not only his behavior but his voice slightly changed too, his voice seemed deeper than usual.

Is it because today's the blood moon?

.

"What do you want for breakfast Natsu?" Lucy asks as she opened her cupboards and fridge, looking for foods to cook.

She looked over her shoulder, Natsu didn't even budged from his seat at the table, following her every move with his sharp eyes. He didn't want her out of his sight, she realized. She even had a hard time taking a bath _alone _because Natsu keeps on following her to the bathroom. The only thing that made him stand outside was after she threatened him that she will go to the celestial realm _alone_ for the whole day or even a week. He growled dangerously at her, which didn't affect her at all, and left her alone for awhile but not before he checked the bathroom and locked the small window. She wasn't surprised to find him standing directly outside the bathroom door after her bath.

"Are eggs and bacon fine with you?" She asked again.

She frowned when she was answered by silence. Again. It's been an hour since she heard Natsu talked. She will speak or ask nonstop but he won't answer back. It's getting into her nerves really. She's so used to that loud Natsu that wouldn't stop talking even if you threaten him.

"You should at least answer me or else I will throw you out of the window. You know I'm not kid-"

"Anything." He answered gruffly.

Lucy huffed and proceeded to cook breakfast for them. She didn't know that dragon slayers acts like a body guard of sort during the day of the Blood Moon. Though she hopes she can still get this kind of attention from him after this. She blushed at her selfish thoughts.

.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing?!" Lucy yelled when she saw Natsu tackle a guy around their age to the ground.

The guy is sweating profusely and didn't bother to hide his fear as the fire dragon slayer grips his shirt with a look that could kill. He did nothing wrong, he was just passing by Natsu and Lucy when he accidentally brushed his arm against Lucy's. Then the next thing he knew his back has forcefully met the stone grounds.

"Natsu get off him. Now. You're scaring him!" Lucy yelled frantically as she was clueless of the reason that made Natsu livid.

She grasped his collar and lifts him up from the guy with one hard yank. She scowled at Natsu before she turned and extended a hand to the frightened boy.

The dark green haired guy was about to reach Lucy's hand to stand up when Natsu growled loudly making him instinctively retract his hand.

"You keep quiet. That's not how you act around an innocent person who you frightened." Lucy warned him then turned to the guy again.

"Sorry about him. He's so weird today but don't worry he will be normal again tomorrow or at any other day you'll see him again." She apologized hoping to make the boy less frightened at her partner.

"It's okay. I also noticed that there's something different. He used to eat food at our restaurant that's why I know." He said as he slowly stood up. He looked at Lucy who's smiling apologetically at him to the frowning dragon slayer.

"Good Luck Lucy-san." He waved before turning to the opposite direction, trying to brush off his near death experience.

"Natsu. I know Wendy said that you guys will be irritable but would you please control it? You're hurting and scaring innocent people here." Lucy said as they proceeded their walk to the guild but her words fell to deaf ears as Natsu continuously growl and slam anyone who comes near them at a wall, mainly boys. The commotion that he's been doing caused them to earn bewildered and scared looks. By now, everyone in Magnolia must know that there's something wrong with Natsu.

.

Lucy sighed as she opened the guild doors. She immediately backed away when Elfman, Gray, Jet and Droy quickly appeared in front of her.

"Guys. Step back please. Natsu is acting unusual today. He either punches or tackles everyone who comes near me. So please keep your distance." Lucy said tiredly which made a certain blue haired water mage jump in glee, one less love rival for her.

"Heh. Is that so?" Elfman said as he teasingly stepped closer to Lucy while she rubbed her temples. Her guild mates just don't listen.

Gray, Jet, and Droy on the other hand decided to use their brain for once and put larger distance between them and Lucy, noticing the murderous aura around Natsu.

"Lucy. Why don't you leave Natsu for today and join me, Mira-nee and Lisanna for a mission. This mission requires a celestial mage you see." He said waving the request in front of Lucy's face as he moved closer. He was about to put his arm around her shoulder but failed when he received an exceptionally strong flaming punch from Natsu.

The other members gaped as their guild was wrecked as Elfman flung across the guild hall into the pool.

Lisanna sighed at her brother, not the least concerned. She looked towards Natsu who now has Lucy in is arms, baring his fangs to those who are nearby then she looked towards the other two unapproachable dragon slayers who claimed the opposite corners of the guild for themselves.

'_At least they're not violent like Natsu.' _Lisanna thought as she continued to observe.

"I think I'll go home for the day. The guild is packed and it's impossible for me to stay three feet away from every male here." Lucy said as she looked around after breaking free from Natsu's hold. Her eyes stopped at Gray, Jet and Droy.

"By the way, Gray, Jet and Droy, do you guys have something to tell me too?" She raised a brow at them.

"I'm about to ask you to come with me with the mission Elfman was talking about. The reward is pretty high so a lot of us want it and since you're the only celestial mage here, we decided to agree that whoever team that first convinced you to go with will take this." Gray said as he showed the same request Elfman was holding earlier, he managed to snatch it when Elfman flew passed him.

"Is that so? Then team Natsu can do that tomorrow when Natsu is normal again." Lucy said with an understanding look.

"But Lucy…" Jet and Droy said as he stepped closer, hoping to convince Lucy to come with Team Shadow Gear instead.

Natsu immediately grabbed Lucy again when they stepped closer, sending dangerous glares to the two boys.

"Sorry guys." She apologized.

"Oi Lucy. Aren't you hurt? Natsu looks like holding you pretty tightly there." Cana yelled from the bar.

"No I'm not. Natsu's surprisingly gentle with me." She smiled at the concerned brunette.

Cana shrugged and chugged down a barrel of booze.

"Bye Minna! See you tomorrow." She waved them goodbye. She heard a series of Good Bye and Good Luck as she turned around.

She's been receiving a lot of Good Luck wishes this morning.

.

"Eikk! Natsu Dragneel! Quick! Move away from him." The blonde mage sweat dropped at the commotion they caused the moment they stepped out of the guild. Words sure do spread quickly.

In a minute, the lively streets in Magnolia became deserted. She hopes that this type of reactions towards Natsu wouldn't be permanent.

She looked up at her companion and noticed a slight smirk on his face. So he's pleased that people are scared of him, huh. She continued to look at him, realizing that that is his second facial expression for the day. The first one is his angered expression.

He raised his brow at Lucy, his left arm still around her.

'_Confusion. That's the third.'_ Lucy thought. She realized that he looked between annoyed and happy so she explained.

"Sorry. It's just that you're so different today." She said as he turned his head away from her again.

"Natsu talk to me. I kind of miss talking to you. Come on." She smiled encouragingly at him which draws his eyes to hers again. Her heart skipped a beat in return.

'_Geez. What's with those piercingly black eyes? It's making my heart go wild.' _Lucy thought as she looked down to hide her blush.

One minute she's beside Natsu then the next minute she's ten feet away from him. She winced when she felt a tight grip on her left arm.

"Let me go!" Lucy said to the bald man holding her.

"Yo Natsu Dragneel? Feeling bad that I got your girl?" The man ignored her and taunted Natsu.

"I'm not his girl you idiot! Let me go. Who are you and why are you here?" She said, struggling to free her arm.

"Shut up woman! I'm just passing by when I heard that that pinky doesn't want anyone near you so I came to prove if that rumor is true. And it looks like its true." He grinned crazily when he saw the blazing dragon slayer.

"You don't know who you're against from so I suggest you to leave this place before you lose all your teeth." Lucy warned. She gasped when she was suddenly behind Natsu and the man holding her is getting ready to stab him from behind.

This man isn't just a crazy man! He's a teleportation mage!

Thankfully Natsu managed to dodge the attack and pull her away from the rogue mage.

"You know, you can't catch me and you'll be surprised when I managed to burry this knife in your body or in your girl's body." The man laughed as he continued to appear and disappear from one place to another.

Lucy was about to pull Sagittarius' key from her key ring when the mage appeared beside her, knife fast approaching her stomach. She can only gasp as she watches it coming closer in top speed.

She released the breath that she's unknowingly holding when Natsu skilfully rammed his hands downward to the man's head, halting his attack. The rouge mage's face was buried to the stone ground in a matter of seconds but it seems that Natsu isn't satisfied with it as he grabbed the man and continuously punched him in rage.

"Natsu stop it. You wouldn't want to kill him, do you?" She yelled in panic as she saw Natsu's bloodied hands. He stopped as soon as he heard her.

"Lucy, Natsu!" A distant voice yelled. Lucy recognized it as Erza's.

"Erza! What are you doing here? You have a mission in the town nearby, right?" Lucy asked, as she firmly held Natsu wrist to avoid him from punching the cocky mage again.

"Yes. In fact I'm still in a mission. I was fighting a group of mage robbers. I beat them all and sent them to the mayor only to find out that I missed one and I think he passed by here." Erza's eyes widened when she saw the man that she's been chasing is sprawled out in the ground with bruised and bleeding face.

"I see you managed to stop him. And it looks like you didn't hold back Natsu." Titania said as she saw the blood on his hands.

"Sorry. He got out of control." Lucy said.

"Don't worry. I planned to give him a good beating for pissing me off but I think Natsu beat me into it. I'm going to show this to the mayor and contact the magic council to let them handle him and the rest." Erza said before she walks away.

"Come on Natsu. Let's head back to my apartment to clean your hands. You have really gone overboard with that." Lucy frowned and drag him.

.

They are walking peacefully side by side when a group of people caught Lucy's eyes.

There are five incredibly gorgeous men who are walking down the deserted streets of Magnolia and Lucy found herself unable to keep her eyes away from them. They're just so perfect with the way they walk confidently and smile brightly. She's so busy being entranced by them that she didn't notice her partner who is slowly building up his rage.

She slowly walked towards the purple haired guy in the middle of the group, unaware that his four companions moved with a break-neck speed towards Natsu.

"Geez. Why are there no people in this town? It's still noon, this street should be packed with people." He said as he brushed his hand through his shoulder length purple hair.

"Oh well. I think this girl can do for today. And look she's a mage from Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail's been receiving a lot of job requests lately, maybe this girl has more than enough money." He said as he wrapped an arm around Lucy while his other hand caressed her cheek. Lucy sighed in happiness in return.

Natsu's eyes narrowed at the man holding Lucy. He looked around him. They're quite strong for idiots. He immediately pinpointed the location of his four opponents and in a swift motion, he delivered punches and kicks that should keep them down for a while.

Looking at the unconscious men on the ground, he turned his attention to the biggest idiot that he will surely punish for putting Lucy under that lowly spell.

He moved to punch him away from Lucy but the guy managed to back away and put a wall of purple sparkling flowers between them. Natsu sneered at his opponent's magic. Flowers? Sparkling flowers? He could have practised a manly type of magic such as stones or lava but he chose flowers?

"Wait here for me, My Lady and watch me win." He gritted his teeth as heard him whisper to Lucy. How dare he bring his ugly face towards Lucy's?

His opponent jumped away from Lucy, much to his pleasure, then run towards him. He dodged every punch that was delivered to him, sending his own punches in return. The purple haired man wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth and scowled at him, realizing that he has no match for a hand-to-hand combat.

The despicable guy swished his hand to towards the side and a dozen of flowers appeared. Each end stem were as pointy as a sword can be. He grunted as the sword like flowers came down to him at the same time. Dodging every one of it, he spared a look to his opponent who tirelessly aims at him. Tired of dodging, he released a roar of fire towards the mage, effectively halting his annoying attacks giving Natsu a wide opening for the final punch.

Glowering at the burned man cowering in fear at the ground, he brought his feet up and stamped it to the man's right hand, breaking the ring that caused Lucy's weird behavior and probably some of his fingers. The ring is similar to what Bora used before but he bets that this one is more powerful than that.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, looking around her in confusion.

Natsu not so lightly kicked the man's side as an answer, that they were attacked by enemies.

He saw her stare at them making grunt in displeasure. She doesn't need to look at them that long.

"I know them! They're the Blue Pegasus wannabes except they are a dark guild. They hypnotize people with their looks and magic before they steal their belongings." She exclaimed, looking at Natsu who are now walking away from the scene.

"Wait Natsu! We can't just leave them here! We need to turn them over to the Magic Council!" She shouted, torn between guarding the dark mages and following Natsu.

Natsu turned towards her then turned his head towards the street. Lucy looked at what he is looking and smiled happily as she realized what it is.

"Laki! Kinnana!" Lucy waved at them.

"Lucy! What happened here?" Laki questioned while Kinnana is already tying the unconscious men.

"These mages attacked us. Can you do me a favor and inform the Magic Council about them? I'm leaving these dark mages in your care." Lucy winked at Laki and run towards Natsu, not really giving her a choice but to comply.

"Okay." Laki answered even though she knew Lucy can't hear her anymore.

.

"It's a waste really." Lucy mumbled though Natsu still heard her.

He turned towards her in confusion.

"I mean. They are all good looking. They should have joined a legal guild and do jobs." She said.

Lucy gasped when Natsu gripped her upper arms and pushed her on a nearby wall.

She opened her mouth to give him a lecture but she's too stunned to speak. She watched as Natsu slowly inched his face towards hers.

"Don't." He said lowly but with a firm voice.

"I don't want you to look to any other man than me. Got it?" He commanded, his eyes showing different emotions at the same time making Lucy dizzy just by trying to know what those emotions are.

She blushed at his words but still nodded at him. She'll ask him later for the meaning of his words, after she recovered from feeling flushed and light headed.

.

They're now in her apartment, silently seating beside each other in her bed while the sun is preparing to come down from the horizon.

"So… Wouldn't you like to explain or elaborate by what you meant earlier when you said that you don't like me looking at any other guy than you?" She can't help but ask the question that's plaguing her mind and at the same time building up hope inside her.

"It means what it means Lucy." He answered.

Lucy frowned and turned away from him. That isn't the answer that she's been waiting.

"Okay. Okay. I'll answer you properly so please face me again." Natsu sighed.

He waited until she fully faced him again before holding her hands gently. He stared at it for awhile as he tried to gather up enough courage. There's no backing out as soon as he started it.

"I like- no. I love you, Lucy. I don't want you looking at other guys and appreciating them because I want you to look at me. Only me, I'm selfish that way. Sorry I had to wait for the stupid moon to come before telling it to you, it gives me additional boost of courage you know." He smiled at her despite of the hammering of his heart inside him.

Lucy stared at him for the first few seconds after his confession and lightly giggled, his confession is so straight to the point like what is to be expected from a guy from him. She jumped to him and hugged him in happiness, if she knew that he will say her most awaited confession today then she could have wished for the Blood Moon to happen sooner.

"I love you too, Natsu. Though you could have confessed earlier than today." She whispered.

"Hey. Building up the courage I used this night took me weeks." He chuckled as he gazed at her face.

"I'm so glad we share the same feelings." He said as he embraced her tightly.

"Me too." She smiled as pressed her face deeper into his chest.

"Lucy? There's actually something that I want to do now but I won't if you don't give me permission." Natsu said, breaking their embrace as he hold her hands again.

'_C-could it be related to babies? But it's fast! He just confessed!' _Lucy thought in panic and embarrassment.

Natsu lightly laughed at Lucy's reaction, it's so obvious that she's thinking about something perverted. Well, he could also do what Lucy's thinking but he believes it's still too early.

"W-what is it?" She flushed. She can't jump to conclusions, right?

"I want to mark you as my lifetime mate. You can also interpret it as becoming my wife." He told her, praying to the heavens that she will agree. He doesn't know what will happen to him if she doesn't.

"M-mark?" She asked as her blush intensified.

Lucy suddenly felt the world spinning around her as she imagined having kids with Natsu but she forced herself to focus, the poor guy is waiting for her answer.

"Yes, Natsu. I want to be your mate. Andyoucandoanythingyouwantwithme." She said, the last sentence poured out fast from her mouth.

Natsu prevented himself from laughing as Lucy get ahead of herself. He glanced at Lucy's bright red face before he kissed her on the lips, smiling when Lucy responded. He then slowly moved his faced towards her neck placing a quick kiss before placing similar kisses down her right arm until he reached her wrist.

The round moon is now peeking at her windows, slowly working its magic.

Lucy watched him like a hawk, anticipating his next move although she can't still calm her wildly beating heart. She suddenly felt a burning pain as Natsu sink his fangs in her wrists. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she fought it. She saw a blurred Natsu as he straighten up after he removed his fangs. She was surprised when she didn't see any blood or wound on her wrist.

It still hurts but not like earlier. She brought her wrist closer to examine it. There's something around her wrist, it looks like a flame. The colors remind her of a bright flame. Natsu's flame.

"Sorry I hurt you." She heard him apologize, halting her from admiring the mark.

"It's okay. The pain just caught me off guard." She smiled at him in reassurance.

"The mark should be visible later." He looked her wrist before looking at her.

"This isn't the mark?" She asked, bewildered at his statement. She already like what is on her wrist, it looks like she's wearing a flame bracelet.

"Of course not." He smiled at her then something caught his eye from outside the window, making him turn and look at it.

Lucy, noticed how his attention is not on her, turned to the thing that robbed it. She opened her mouth in awe as she saw the blood red moon. Awestruck at how beautiful it is.

They faced each other again as the color at the one side of the moon is turning paler.

"Hey, look at this." Natsu said, grinning at his work. Lucy felt awestruck for the second time.

The mark turned cooler. From a rectangular band, it turned into an elegant dragon but kept its color. The dragons head laid just below her Fairy Tail mark. Now, she has another thing to admire every time she looks at her right hand.

"I love you Lucy and Thank you." Natsu kissed her again, feeling overwhelmed at the fact that Lucy is now his.

"It's a tiring day, why don't we sleep now? I have a lot of apologising to do tomorrow with the townspeople." He said as he lay on his favorite bed, bringing Lucy with him under the covers.

"W-what? We're already finished?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes." He answered, slightly frowning at her surprise.

"I-I thought w-we w-will…" she said, blushing heavily at her thoughts.

"What? You thought that we will make babies?" He chuckled at her embarrassment, so she really thought about that for the whole time eh?

"Y-yes." She admitted as steam comes out from her burning face.

"We won't, silly. We won't, for now anyways. But we can arrange it if you want it sooner." He smirked at her. Lucy almost fainted at his words.

"But I read in books that it is one of a dragon's instincts. And Wendy said that dragon slayers will act according to their dragon instincts." She knows too well that he thinks of her as a pervert now so she will try to defend herself. She wasn't a pervert, she was just expecting something else.

"So my Lucy's doing a research about us huh." He teased, making her hit him. She's embarrassed as it is, no need to make her want to climb the highest mountain in Fiore and stay there.

"Instincts really differ for us. For me today, I want to keep you for myself and to have you officially as my mate. I've already accomplished it so I'm pretty much back to normal." He explained. He hugged her close and closed his eyes, hoping that he will follow suit. But when he opened his eyes a few minutes after, Natsu found Lucy staring at him.

"Come on, Lucy. Stop thinking perverted things and let's sleep." He whined at her but Lucy ignored him.

"You said something about being normal again. When you were all animal like earlier, was it because I'm still not officially your mate?" Lucy questioned, her brows frowning.

"Yes, I need to make sure your safe and only mine hence all that watching you all the time and scaring people away. But you are mine now so I'm satisfied. I'm happy and you're happy, right?" He looked at her, making sure that his girl is indeed happy.

"Of course I'm happy. I love you, Natsu." She grinned at him.

"And I love you too. Now that everything is settled and all questions are answered, shall we go to sleep?" He smiled warmly at her.

"Wait. But you acted normal when we got back here and I still did not accept to be your mate that time, how did that happen?" she asked, his behavior today is just so confusing

"You don't want me growling while confessing right? I did what I have to do because I desperately need you to agree." He smirked at her.

"Oh. Okay then. Good night, Natsu." Lucy nodded at him and laid her head on his chest, truly happy at what had happened at the end of their day together.

"Good night, Lucy." Natsu said before planting a kiss on his mate's forehead.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu started their day earlier. They ate breakfast and prepared to go to the guild but not before…

"Everyone! I'm sorry about yesterday! I didn't mean to scare you all! If I happened to punch or kick you, I'm sorry too but it's your fault for being too close to Lucy!" Natsu yelled from the roof of Lucy's apartment, gathering the attention of everyone nearby, even the glowering landlady.

"And by the way, Lucy is my girl now! I repeat she is MINE!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed Lucy waists to bring her close to him, indicating his point.

"Natsu! You said that you'll only apologise. No need to announce that!" Lucy yelled in embarrassment as people cooed at them, she even heard someone squeal in delight.

"But I have to so they will know where to stand." He grinned at her.

"Now time to go to the guild!" Natsu yelled before jumping off the roof with a screaming Lucy in his arms. They came to the guild with a jelly legged Lucy and Natsu repeated his speech from Lucy's roof.

.

.

.

"Natsu. I thought you're all normal now?" Lucy frowned slightly as she turned to her boyfriend.

"Yes I am. Are you accusing me of lying?" He pouted at her.

*Growl*

"But who is that?" Lucy's frown deepened.

Lisanna cleared her throat as she approached the couple.

"Hi Lisanna!" Lucy greeted, temporarily forgetting the growls that she's been hearing while Natsu grinned at the short white haired girl.

"Hello Lucy and Natsu. Congrats on your new relationship." She smiled at them. They heard a growl again but this time it's a bit different.

"About your question earlier, they're the sources of the growls you're hearing." Lisanna pointed at the other side of the Guild. Natsu and Lucy have been busy with the people who are congratulating them earlier that's why they missed an extraordinary sight.

"They're also the reason why we can't fully celebrate that you two are now a couple." Lisanna pouted. Mira walked towards them and giggled at her sister.

"Don't worry Lisanna. Tomorrow we will party to our hearts content. Because tomorrow we will celebrate for the three new couples in the guild! That includes you Natsu and Lucy, your celebration will just be a day late." Mira said before she hopped to the bar to plan for the upcoming celebration, dragging her sister with her.

"Err. I'm not really worried for our celebration. I'm actually worried for them." Lucy said as she finally took in the situation. She honestly can't decide if she would laugh at them or pity them.

Her eyes turned to Levy as she heard her squeal, holding Romeo close to her for dear life. Romeo is also doing the same. They look comical with the way they hug each other like that, partnered by their scared and panicked face. While Gajeel and Wendy are surrounding them, baring their fangs towards the two hugging mages and towards each other.

"HAHAHAHA!" Natsu guffawed.

"What are you laughing at? This isn't funny. And would you shut up? Gajeel and Wendy might punch you out of the Earth if they caught you." Lucy whispered to him.

"Nah. They're too busy with the fact that their mate is hugging another person to realize what the others are saying and doing. People are safe unless they include themselves with them. Levy and Romeo should let go of each other though, to avoid more conflict." Natsu said after his laughter died down.

"Can't we help them?" Lucy asked, worried that her best friend might be hurt by a jealous Wendy.

"We can't. You don't want to be shredded, do you?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are Gajeel and Wendy even acting like that?" She winced when Wendy almost caught Levy's hair.

"You should know, you witnessed me being like that after all." He shrugged, he felt like getting a popcorn and watch the show. He knows that there's no need to worry, they're still Gajeel and Wendy, both mages of Fairy Tail. They won't totally harm their nakama. They'll just frighten them as a warning.

"But Blood Moon is over. Why are they still like that? And they don't seem to be acting like that yesterday either." Her heart couldn't take it, so this is what it feels like when other people saw Natsu yesterday? It's really scary.

"Some act with their instincts for a day only after the Blood moon. They're still with their mind yesterday, probably just bugged about the sudden attraction towards their mate."

"But… But you were acting weird since last week!"

"That's because I'm aware of my feelings for you long before the Blood Moon came." Natsu whispered against her lips before kissing her.

Lucy blushed and welcomed the sweet kiss. She was sure she heard Levy yell something about stop kissing and help her in the background.

.

"What happened?" Happy asked as he reached the guild together with Lily and Carla. They had come from their visit to the exceeds and they surely didn't expect this sight to welcome them.

Natsu and Lucy kissing each other with no care in the world, the guild members crowded to Natsu's and Lucy's side of the guild while cautiously throwing glances at the other side, and Gajeel and Wendy growling at Levy and Romeo, looking like they're ready to pounce at them in anger.

"Hmph. I'm hungry I better catch some fish. Will you also come with me, Lily and Carla?" Happy said as he flew away from the guild with Lily and Carla in tow, seems like he's not the only one who is too tired to understand what's happening.

{END}


End file.
